Knight in Shining Armor
by spots822
Summary: Korra is hurt, broken, and emotionally scarred from her encounter with Amon. Asami is getting even more and more jealous of Mako's growing infatuation with Korra. Makorra :3 T for language
1. Facing Reality

**Mako had her in his arms and he slowly put her down on Oogi's back saddle. **

"_**You're safe now." **_

_CHAPTER 1- FACING REALITY; __**MAKO**_

How could he have let this happen? He let the girl he loved get captured and almost killed. He buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"Korra.." Mako thought. "Please. Pull through."

***THE NEXT DAY***

Asami stormed into the hospital to find Mako softly dozing in a chair. She walked straight up to him and promptly slapped him across the face.

Mako woke with a jolt and started rubbing his cheek. He wiped off some drool on his chin. "Asami! What the hell?" he yelled.

Asami slapped him again, tears streaming down her face.

"Obviously, you care more about Korra then you do your girlfriend!" she spat venomously.

Mako closed his eyes and all he said was,

"I'm sorry, Asami.

I love her."

Asami bit her lip and proceeded to run out of the hospital. Mako stood up and stared at her back as she ran. He then looked at the room that held _her_ and saw her with her eyes closed and her arms limp. Naga kneeled beside her bed, whining, begging her owner to wake up. Mako gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I was supposed to be her knight in shining armor. I was supposed to save her. Not a polar bear dog, but me."

Mako turned his back to the open door and closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek.


	2. Wake Up

_CHAPTER TWO- WAKE UP; __**MAKO**_

He paced back and forth in front of Korra's room. Tenzin stood by the door, following the young firebender with his eyes and was pulling his beard with one hand while Meelo and Ikki fought for Tenzin's other hand. Jinora was quietly sitting in a chair, snoozing. Mako suddenly stopped and grabbed a passing doctor.

"Tell me if Korra is going to be alright." Mako grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall, and his free hand exploded with fire. "TELL ME!" he yelled. The doctor frantically kicked his legs and screamed out, "She seems fine! Her wounds are healing but she might be emotionally scarred! Please, PUT ME DOWN!"

Tenzin grabbed Mako and pulled him off the doctor, who collapsed to the floor and started coughing.  
Mako lowered his hand which stopped spurting fire and then punched the wall, and a loud crack was heard. Mako covered his mouth with his other hand, biting his tongue so he wouldn't scream in pain.

"Damn it!" he yelled, and pounded the wall with his good hand. Jinora leaped up and dragged him to a nearby doctor, who immediately took Mako to a room to bandage and cast his hand.

Bolin sauntered in, slurping some noodles from a bowl of Cup Noodles. He stopped and looked at the miserable faces of Mako, Tenzin, and the kids. He then threw out the bowl of noodles into a nearby trash can and sat in the chair next to Mako's.

"Still no change?" Bolin murmured.

Mako shook his head and clenched his fists, only to wince. Bolin noticed and looked at his heavily wrapped hand.

"What in the name of Spirits happened to you?" he yelled.

Jinora then quietly said, "He punched the wall."

Ikki then spoke up, "And he broke his hand. Is Korra going to be okay? Pretty firebender boy, is your hand going to be alright? When is Korra going to wake up? Why is—" Jinora then slapped a hand across her little sister's mouth and dragged her away.

Mako then stood up, glad to be rid of Ikki's chattering mouth. He opened the door to Korra's room and stepped inside, Bolin close behind. He kneeled next to Naga, beside Korra's bed.

"Hey, Avatar." He whispered softly, brushing back a few tendrils of hair from her face. "Wake up, Korra. Please. We need you.

_I_ need you_." _


	3. Healing

_CHAPTER THREE- HEALING;** MAKO**_

She was awake. She had opened her eyes after a week and a half.

Mako rushed to her side and she smiled weakly. "Oh, hey there, Mako. How are you?"

A small tear slid down his cheek and he caressed her face with his left hand. (He's on the right side of her bed)

"You've been unconscious for almost two weeks and you ask me how I'm doing?" Mako whispered, smiling. Korra grinned and closed her eyes.

"I want to go home." She murmured. Mako kissed her on the forehead and stood up to talk to a doctor. The doctor frightfully replied that Korra would be able to go home as long as she come in to the hospital in a few days and all she did was rest. Mako, Korra, and Tenzin all agreed on this, so Mako lifted Korra into his arms and carried her as he walked out of the hospital. Korra protested the whole way, pleading that she was well enough to walk and that she didn't want to be treated like a baby, but Mako silenced her by placing his lips on hers softly.

"I'll take care of you, no matter what." He mumbled.

Korra sighed and laid her head on his chest. "Asami?" she said, her eyes closed.

Mako shook his head as he walked carefully down the steps. "We're over." He replied shortly. Mako put her down in front of the waiting Satomobile and she hauled herself in, Mako giving her a slight push. She reluctantly bit back a retort. As soon as Korra was inside, Mako jumped in, slamming the door shut.

During the ride to the harbor, Mako was fairly aware that Korra was staring at him. He pretended not to notice and looked out the window, and he truly saw Republic City. He saw bustling streets, the forever hanging threat of gangs, and the many poor and homeless people. Mako clenched his fists and bit his lower lip as a flashback overtook him.

"_Hey kid, you good with numbers?" Shady Shin asked the young firebending boy. He quickly brushed his nose with his thumb and gave Mako a smirk of some sorts._

"_I guess." Mako mumbled. He had an arm around 6-year old Bolin, who was looking up at the recruiter. _

"_Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking for some help 'round the gang. If you need a couple thousand yuans, he can help ya."_

Mako opened his eyes, breathing heavily. He stole a glance at Korra who was looking out her window. She turned around, eyes wide.

"Is something wrong, Mako?"

He shook his head and he combed his hair back with his good hand. "Everything's fine, Korra."

_**KORRA**_

The Avatar finally seemed to notice that a cast was wrapped around the firebender's right hand. She gasped and seized his hand (lightly), but realized there was no water to bend. She cursed and looked him in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier! I could have healed you in the hospital!" Korra yelled.

Mako shook his head and smiled. "I didn't want you to worry. I knew you'd react like this."

Korra shook her head. "Honestly, Mako, I don't understand you." Mako shot her a lopsided grin and Korra scooted over to sit right next to him. She placed her hand on his left thigh and he put his hand over hers. The pair closed their eyes and an easy silence settled over the Satomobile. A few minutes passed when Korra said, "You're really aggravating, you know that?"

Mako opened his eyes, raising his eyebrows. "Oh really? You wanna go, water girl?"

Korra snorted. "Bring it on, city boy."

Mako suddenly leaned in and Korra closed her eyes, ready for a kiss.

Suddenly—

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?" Korra rubbed her bright red forehead.

"That's for expecting a kiss."

_**There's chapter three :3 Sorry I haven't really updated, finals are soo annoying D:**_

_**By the way, he flicked her (at the end) xD**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
